Rayna
Rayna is an OC character that appears in the fanfiction "Doc Green & The Succubus". She is a Succubus that slowly falls for Hulk, though he, unlike humans, is able to resist her seductive abilities. She is face-claimed by Anna Silk. History Rayna appears in Chapter One, entering a bar and getting the attention of a sexy, unnamed blonde woman, who wastes no time flirting with Rayna, who reciprocates her feelings and takes her to the apartment upstairs and is dominated and screwed senseless by the blonde, who strips her and furiously grinds against her on the bed while saying Rayna is "so hot". The whole time, Rayna moans and groans in euphoria... Afterwards, the two women lay next to each other, panting heavily and covered in sweat. Rayna compliments the blonde's "skills", then uses her Succubus powers to drain her life force, saying that the blonde was amazing, but she wasn't "the one". She then gets dressed and heads downstairs before meeting Hulk and having a drink with him, as well as seducing the bartender for fun. Abilities * Sleep Inducement: Rayna can cause other beings to fall asleep. * Enslaving Kiss: She can enslave and control any being with a kiss. * Dream Walking: Rayna can enter the dreams of another person. * Seduction and manipulation: As she is a Succubus, Rayna can seduce and manipulate others with the touch of her skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. Her succubus touch can also be used to calm someone down. * Sexual Aura Reading: She can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust towards her. * Superhuman Strength: While nowhere near as strong as Hulk, Rayna possesses noticeably superior physical strength than an average adult human. * Longevity: While not immortal, Rayna possess a longer lifespan than humans. Even though she is over a hundred years old, she has the physical appearance of a sexy woman in her early 30's. Lovers Olivia Olivia is a mortal woman that Rayna met at a clothing store. While Rayna picks up a leather jacket, she notices Olivia, who keeps staring at her longingly. The two start to chat, and head back to Rayna's place, where they proceed to make love, though Rayna drains her, killing her. Alexa She is a wedding planner that gets attacked by some thugs in an alley, only for Rayna to use her abilities to save her. She takes Alexa to her house and uses abilities to calm her down, inadvertently driving Alexa mad with lust. Trivia *Rayna is pansexual, though she prefers female lovers, saying they're "easier to get into bed". This changes somewhat after she meets Hulk. *Rayna has been with 15 girls before the start of "Doc Green & The Succubus". Gallery Category:Females Category:OC's Category:Succubi Category:Hulk's Love Interests